Acharn nîn
by Nevaethil
Summary: Noeriel sucht nach Rache. Aber wird durch Rache alles besser, als es ist? meine erste ff....Bitte Feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Bis auf die Hauptfigur, die mir gehört, ist natürlich alles von Tolkien geliehen!!!!!  
  
Prolog  
  
"Adar, Naneth*?!", das kleine Mädchen schrie verzweifelt, aber ihre Eltern erschienen nicht. Sie würden sich nie wieder sehen..  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die junge Elbin schlich vorsichtig durch das dichte Unterholz. Sie war kaum zu erkennen, denn durch ihre dunkle Kleidung verschmolz sie fast mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Das machte sie sich zu ihrem Vorteil. Lautlos näherte sie sich einer kleinen Lichtung, auf der ein Lagerfeuer brannte. Am Rande dieser Lichtung fand sie hinter einer alten, knorrigen Eiche Deckung. Sie beobachtete die drei Gestalten, die am Feuer saßen, genau. In ihren Augen lag dabei ein kalter Glanz, den man am besten als Hass und Wut deuten konnte. Hass und Wut auf die Gestalten, die dort hockten. Dann nahm sie ihren Bogen vom Rücken und drei Pfeile aus dem Köcher. Den ersten Pfeil legte sie an, zielte und schoss. Das Gleiche wiederholte sie schnell mit den beiden anderen Pfeilen. Dreimal traf sie ihr Ziel genau. Dreimal brachten ihre Pfeile den Tod.  
  
So lautlos, wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Ihr Weg führte sie aus dem kleinen Waldstück hinaus, Richtung Süden. Nach einem kurzen Marsch entlang eines breiten Weges, den sie teilweise rennend zurück legte, stand sie auf einer hohen Klippe. Unter ihr, in einem kleinen Tal, konnte man einige Lichter sehen, die trotz der späten Stunde noch in den Häusern brannten. Imladris. Das Reich Elronds, des Halbelben, eine der letzten Elbenhochburgen in Mittelerde und außerdem ihre Heimat. Einen Moment genoss sie den Anblick eines malerischen Bruchtals im Mondschein. Dann huschte sie, darauf bedacht, dass niemand sie ungebeten beobachtete, in ein dichtes Gebüsch rechts neben sich. Hinter diesem Gebüsch verborgen lag ein sehr schmaler und steiler Weg, der in das Tal führte. Dieser Pfad war zum größten Teil schon zugewuchert, da er nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Aber irgendwie schaffte sie es immer sich zwischen den Büschen und anderen Pflanzen einen Weg zu bahnen. Auch wenn sie es mit ein paar Schrammen bezahlte. Dieser Weg war die einzige Chance für ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge, da alle anderen Wege nach Imladris bewacht wurden.  
  
Endlich unten angekommen, wandte sie sich dem größten Gebäude zu. Das Hauptgebäude, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Hier befanden sich alle wichtigen Räumlichkeiten von Imladris. Leise öffnete sie die schwere Holztür und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Sie durchschritt mehrer Flure, bevor sie eine Treppe erklomm und sich in dem Flur wiederfand, in dem die Zimmer von Elrond und seiner Familie lagen. Normalerweise war hier zu dieser nächtlichen Zeit alles ruhig. Diesmal war etwas anders, das spürte sie sofort. Aus einem Zimmer, dessen Tür geöffnet war, fiel der flackernde Lichtschein eines Feuers auf den ansonsten dunklen Flur. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass..... . Weiter wollte sie nicht denken. Lieber wollte sie versuchen, ihr Zimmer, das am anderen Ende des Ganges lag, zu erreichen. Also schlich sie so leise wie es ging los. Nach jedem schritt hielt sie inne und lauschte ob sich irgendwo etwas regte. Gerade glaubte sie es geschafft zu haben, denn sie war an der geöffneten Tür vorbei gehuscht, ohne dass etwas passiert war, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Raum zu hören war.  
  
"Noeriel, könnte ich dich bitte noch sprechen, bevor du dich in dein Zimmer begibst?" Noeriel zuckte bei diesen Worten vor Schreck zusammen. Einige Sekunden hatte sie den Drang einfach weiter zu gehen und so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Aber dann besann sie sich darauf, dass er dann bestimmt noch wütender auf sie sein würde, als er es jetzt bestimmt ohnehin war. Dann musste sie sich jetzt halt einen Vortrag von Elrond anhören. Zögerlich betrat sie den kleinen Raum, der als Lesezimmer genutzt wurde, weshalb auch an drei Zimmerwänden volle Bücherregale standen. Elrond saß in einem großen, schwarzen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sein Gesicht sah im Schein des Feuers eher nachdenklich als wütend aus, was sie etwas beruhigte. Allerdings wusste sie, dass Elben ihre Emotionen gut zurückhalten konnten, schließlich war sie eine Elbin. Nun deutete Elrond ihr an, in einem zweiten Sessel Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Als sie saß, fing er auch schon an zu reden: "Noeriel, kannst du dich noch an unser Gespräch letzten Monat erinnern?" Natürlich konnte sie. Es war der längste Vortrag gewesen, den er ihr jemals Gehalten hatte. Er hatte es geschafft, ganze zwei Stunden über ihre Pflichten und Rechte zu reden. Über das, was sie durfte, und natürlich über das, was sie nicht durfte. Noeriel nickte nur kurz als Antwort. "Habe ich dir nicht deutlich gesagt, das ich diese Art von Ausflügen nicht mehr zu sehen wünsche?", fuhr der Herr von Bruchtal fort. Wieder nickte sie nur als Zustimmung. "Wieso hörst du dann nicht auf mich? Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich will nicht, dass du eines Tages tot im Wald aufgefunden wirst", sprach er erneut auf sie ein. Als er ihr nach diesen Worten in die Augen blicken wollte, wich sie seinem Blick aus und starte in die lodernden Flammen. Eine Antwort bekam Elrond nicht. "Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich möchte dich morgen nach dem Frühstück noch einmal sprechen. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, so kann es nicht mit dir weiter gehen. Gute Nacht." Dann stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Einen Moment später hörte sie wie sich seine Zimmertür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
Immer noch starte sie in das Feuer, ohne an etwas zu denken. Sie wollte auch an nichts denken, genauso wie sie nichts fühlen wollte. Eine einsame Träne fand den Weg ihre Wange hinunter. Diese wischte sie sich schnell mit dem Handrücken weg, bevor auch sie das Zimmer verließ und langsam den Flur hinunter lief. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
*Adar=Vater Naneth=Mutter 


	2. Kapitel2

Disclaimer : Alles gehört natürlich Tolkien!  
  
Author's Note : Danke für dein Feedback Iaurorien! Als Dank gibt es gleich mal das zweite  
Kapitel! ;-)  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Noeriel rannte. Sie rannte, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Immer weiter, querfeldein durch Büsche und kniehohes Gras, entlang eines Bachlaufes, der sie hoffentlich hier herausführen würde. Sie musste fliehen, weg von dieser Bestie. Hinter sich hörte sie schwere Schritte und das Knacken von Ästen, die unter diesen zerbrachen. Hastig hinter sich blickend, wo sie ihren Verfolger schon sehen konnte, der sie bald eingeholt haben würde, bemerkte sie eine hochstehende Baumwurzel nicht. Sie verfing sich mit ihrem Fuß darin, verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlug der Länge nach auf dem Boden auf. Atemlos versuchte sie, sich aufzurichten, aber eine Hand hielt sie an ihrem Bein fest.. Es war zu spät. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden. Die Folge davon war lediglich, dass, der Ork noch fester zupackte. Sie wollte schreien, aber kein Laut verließ ihren geöffneten Mund. Die andere Hand des Orks berührte ihren Hals. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Noeriel schreckte auf. Alles war nur ein Traum gewesen. Wie immer unheimlich real. Der gleiche Traum, den sie fast jede Nacht träumte. Der Traum, der sie an so viele Sachen erinnerte, die sie lieber verdrängen wollte. Oder vergessen. Aber vergessen würde sie diese Geschehnisse wohl nie können. Eigentlich wollte sie sie sowieso nicht vergessen. Egal wie schrecklich sie waren, diese Geschehnisse waren zu einem Teil ihres Lebens geworden, zu einem Teil ihrer Existenz. Trotzdem brauchte sie immer noch eine große Überwindungskraft, um über das Geschehene nachzudenken oder jemandem davon zu erzählen. Von diesem Tag, der ihr Leben für immer verändert hatte.  
  
Es war ein schöner Herbsttag gewesen, als sich Olendil und Sidhiel auf ihr letztes Wegstück nach Bruchtal gemacht hatten. Eigentlich hätten sie Bruchtal schon in der letzten Nacht erreichen können, aber sie hatten noch eine Rast eingelegt, weil ihre kleine Tochter zu erschöpft gewesen war. Es war die erste große Reise; die erst zehnjährige Elbin hatte ihre Heimat, den Düsterwald, noch nicht oft verlassen. Ihre Mutter hatte die Idee gehabt, doch mal wieder ihre alten Freunde zu besuchen, denn in Imladris hatte sie viele Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht, bevor sie wegen Olendil in den Düsterwald gezogen war. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wollte sie ihnen gleich ihre Tochter Noeriel vorstellen, von der noch keiner wusste. Also machte sich die kleine Familie auf den Weg, von dem sie jetzt nur noch ein kurzes Stück zurücklegen mussten.  
  
Noeriel lief ein Stück vor ihren Eltern. Es machte ihr Spaß, den bunten Herbstblättern, die vom Wind durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden, nachzurennen und zu versuchen sie zu erhaschen. Plötzlich, mitten im Spiel, hielt sie inne. Ein Stück vor ihr überquerten schnell einige Rehe den Waldweg. Sie schienen von etwas aufgeschreckt worden zu sein. Lachend drehte sich das kleine Mädchen um, wobei ihr blondes Haar durch die Luft flog, und rannte zu ihren Eltern zurück: "Adar, hier sind auch Rehe, genau wie zu Hause." Ihr Vater sah sie nur mit besorgter Miene an. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die Rehe vor etwas zu fliehen schienen. Aber vor was? Beim mehrmaligen Umsehen bemerkte er nichts Auffälliges in der Umgebung.  
  
Einen Moment später kannte er den Grund. Ein Schrei ertönte und links und rechts neben ihnen brachen auf einmal Orks aus dem Wald. Olendil war sich sicher, dass diese dort schon länger gelauert haben mussten, sonst hätten sie sie bemerkt. Aber zum Nachdenken war später Zeit. Blitzschnell griff der Elb nach seinem Dolch und stach den ersten Angreifer nieder. Allerdings waren es inzwischen mehr als zwanzig Orks. Es schien aussichtslos. Er blickte sich um, seine Frau stand hinter ihm, aber seine Tochter war von ihnen durch den Angriff getrennt worden. Einer der Orks packte Noeriel im Nacken und hob sie hoch. Sie hörte ihre Mutter schreien, aber es war zu spät. Der Ork rannte, von zwei anderen begleitet, mit ihr los. Noeriel sah noch einmal die verzweifelten Gesichter ihrer Eltern. Dieses Bild brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis, bevor ihr immer mehr Bäume die Sicht versperrten.  
  
Die Orks liefen noch einige Zeit mit ihr durch den Wald. Die kleine Elbin sah die Bäume nur noch an ihr vorbei fliegen. Der Griff des Orks hatte sich verstärkt und ihr liefen die ersten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie konnte das alles nicht verstehen, sie wollte einfach zurück zu ihren Eltern und dann heim. Schließlich hatten die Orks ihr Ziel scheinbar erreicht, denn Noeriel wurde unsanft ins Gras fallen gelassen. Ängstlich rollte sie sich wie ein Igel zusammen und riskierte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Umgebung. Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung, allerdings drang nur gedämpftes Licht bis zum Boden vor, da die mächtigen Kronen der umstehenden Bäume trotz des Herbstes noch genug Blätter trugen, um eine Art Dach zu bilden.  
  
Erneut packte sie jemand im Nacken und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Nun musste sie in die grässlichen Fratzen der drei Orks blicken. Der Rechte meinte mit einer Stimme, die Noeriel das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: "Wir werden jetzt ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben, meine Kleine." Dann band er ihr mit einem Strick die Arme und mit einem anderen die Beine zusammen. Noeriel trat und wand sich zwar nach Kräften, aber gegen drei Orks hätte sie nie eine Chance gehabt. Einer der beiden anderen Orks fuchtelte ihr nun mit einem Messer vor dem Gesicht rum und sie zuckte zurück. Die Orks lachten laut und das Elbenmädchen fing erneut an zu weinen. Sie wollte hier weg. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr einmal versprochen, sie immer zu beschützen. Also nahm sie ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und schrie so laut sie konnte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr hoffte, dass, ihr Vater nun erscheinen würde, aber ihr Verstand zeigte ihr das Bild von ihren Eltern, umstellt von einer Horde Orks. Sie würden nicht kommen. Sie würde sie nie wieder sehen. Dann wurde sie wieder in die Realität gezogen, denn sie spürte ein Stück kaltes Metall an ihrem Hals. Ein Ork zischte: "Noch ein Laut und wir schneiden dir gleich die Kehle durch!" "Aber dann hätten wir ja gar keinen Spass mehr mit dir, das willst du doch nicht?", fuhr der dritte mit einer widerlichen, ruhigen Stimme fort. Noeriel schloss die Augen. Sie wollte die Orkfratzen nicht mehr sehen.  
  
An ihrem rechten Arm spürte sie eine Berührung, die sich langsam zu einem starken, brennenden Schmerz entwickelte, und dann eine warme Flüssigkeit, die den Arm hinunter lief. Der Schmerz wurde mit jedem Augenblick größer; sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schrie. Die Orks lachten erneut, sie weideten sich an der Angst und dem Schmerz des Mädchens. Noeriel hob ein wenig den Kopf an, um zu sehen, was genau geschehen war. Alles, was sie sah, war rot, das Blut trat aus einer tiefen Wunde am Arm aus. Dieses Spiel setzten die Orks fort, bis Noeriel an allen Gliedmaßen mindestens eine tiefe Wunde hatte. Die Augen hielt sie wieder geschlossen, um wenigstens nichts zu sehen, und nur noch selten verließ ein kurzer Aufschrei ihren Mund. Innerlich hatte sie ihr Leben schon abgeschlossen; sie wartete nur noch sehnsüchtig auf ihren Tod, als plötzlich ein lauter Ruf in einer fremden Sprache durch den Wald hallte. Den Orks schienen diese Worte etwas zu sagen, denn sie ließen von ihr ab. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, von hier weg zu kommen, sonst liegen wir hier gleich tot auf dem Boden", meinte einer der drei. "Und was ist mit der Elbin?", fragte der, der die ganze Zeit das Messer geführt hatte. "Die stirbt hier sowieso und es wird ein längerer und qualvollerer Tod werden, als wir ihr jemals bereiten könnten!", lachte die dritte Stimme kalt. Das Messer fiel neben Noeriel auf den Boden und sie hörte, wie sich die schnellen Schritte der Orks immer weiter entfernten. Einmal noch wollte das Mädchen die Bäume sehen, bevor sie sterben würde. Deshalb öffnete sie die Augen, aber es wurde schon alles schwarz um sie herum.  
  
Das Nächste, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie in einem Bett erwachte, das in einem lichtdurchfluteten Raum stand. Wie sie dorthin gelangt war, erfuhr sie erst viel Jahre später. Sie hatte das Glück gehabt, dass an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag eine Gruppe aus Bruchtal losritt, um nach Lórien zu reisen. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch Elladan und Elrohir, die ihre Schwester besuchen wollten. Diese Gruppe hatte die Orks überrascht, die gerade im Begriff waren Olendil zu töten. Seine Frau lag schon tot neben ihm. Die Elben konnten die Orks, die nun in der Unterzahl waren, töten oder wenigstens vertreiben. Olendil konnten sie dadurch allerdings nicht mehr helfen, er bat sie nur nachzusehen, ob sie seiner Tochter noch helfen konnten, und wies ihnen die Richtung. Dann starb er. Ein Teil der Gruppe ritt nun in besagter Richtung, während der andere Teil die beiden toten Elben begrub. Der Suchtrupp erreichte bald die Lichtung, auch wenn es nicht leicht war mit den Pferden der Spur zu folgen. Auf der Lichtung waren allerdings keine Orks mehr zu finden, nur das verwundete, bewusstlose Elbenmädchen lag im Gras. Elrohir reagierte als Erster, er wickelte sie in eine Decke, nahm sie vor sich aufs Pferd und ritt so schnell es ging zurück nach Bruchtal, dichtgefolgt von seinem Zwillingsbruder.  
  
Dort hatte Elrond all sein Können aufgeboten, um die kleine Elbin zu retten, was ihm nach einiger Zeit des Bangens auch gelang. Ihr blieb nur eine kleine Narbe an der rechten Schulter. Als sie dann endlich nach zwei Tagen erwachte, fand sie einen erleichterten Elrond neben sich sitzen. Nachdem er ihren Namen erfahren hatte, fragte sie ihn was denn geschehen sei. Sie konnte sich nur noch bis zu dem Tag erinnern, an dem sie mit ihren Eltern aus dem Düsterwald aufgebrochen war. Elrond war überrascht, das sie sich an nichts zu erinnern schien, fand aber, dass es wohl ein Glücksfall für Noeriel war. Ihre Erinnerungen, so war er sich sicher, würden wahrscheinlich früh genug wiederkehren. Was sie auch taten, aber erst Jahre später, nachdem Noeriel eine glückliche Kindheit in Bruchtal verbracht hatte. Elrond hatte schon früh beschlossen, die Kleine als seine Ziehtochter bei sich aufzunehmen; ihr Schicksal erinnerte ihn etwas an das seiner Frau. Noeriel fand sich schnell in der neuen Situation zurecht. Nur selten fragte sie nach ihren Eltern. Dann nahm Elrond sie meist in den Arm und erklärte ihr, dass sie sich auf einer langen Reise befanden, die zu gefährlich für sie sei. Er wollte ihr den Schmerz über den Verlust der Eltern erst einmal ersparen. Und Noeriel fand sich mit dieser Antwort ab. Viel lieber erkundete sie Bruchtal oder versuchte, ihre neuen Brüder dazu zu überreden, mit ihr zu spielen. Über die Jahre vergaß sie fast ihre Herkunft. Für sie war Bruchtal ganz ihre Heimat geworden, und ihre neue Familie liebte sie über alles. Elladan und Elrohir waren inzwischen dazu übergegangen, ihr den Umgang mit dem Bogen und dem Schwert beizubringen. Arwen sah sie nur selten, da sie Bruchtal nicht oft besuchte, sondern in Lórien blieb. Als dann eines Tages ein kleiner Junge, den Elrond Estel nannte und der ihr innerhalb von wenigen Jahren über den Kopf wuchs, mit seiner Mutter nach Bruchtal kam, hatte sie einen guten Freund mehr.  
  
Im Jahre 2999 des dritten Zeitalters, als Noeriel 179 Lebensjahre zählte, ritt sie mit Estel, der sich inzwischen Aragorn nannte und sich bereits mit Arwen verlobt hatte, nach einer langen Abwesenheit seinerseits aus. Ihr Weg führte sie in die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges. Sie genossen einen der letzten schönen Tage des Jahres und erzählten sich viel aus der Vergangenheit. Bis Aragorn plötzlich sein Pferd anhielt und auf die Büsche am Wegrand deutete. Noeriel verstand sofort. Sie spannte ihren Bogen, als auch schon zwei Orks auf sie zustürmten. Allerdings wurde da der Erste schon von Aragorns Pfeil getroffen. Und auch Noeriel traf. Irgendetwas veränderte sich allerdings mit diesem Angriff. Noeriel spürte den ganzen Rückweg nach Bruchtal über schon etwas schweres auf sich lasten. Dieses Gefühl behielt sie bis zum Abend. Als sie endlich einschlafen konnte, hatte sie zum erstenmal diesen Albtraum. Sie wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, und Erinnerungsfetzen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, die sich schließlich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammensetzten. Von da an konnte sie sich wieder an alles erinnern, was passiert war. An jeden Moment, an jedes Gefühl, so als wäre es erst gestern geschehen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sprach sie mit Elrond, der bestürzt darüber war, wie genau sie sich an alles entsinnen konnte. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber von diesem Tag an wuchs ihr Hass auf Orks jede Stunde mehr an. Sie wollte kein Mitgefühl, sie wollte Rache für das, was ihren Eltern und ihr angetan worden war. Sie wurde immer verschlossener vor den Anderen, und sie fing langsam mit ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen an, von denen Elrond lange nichts mitbekam.  
  
Noeriel seufzte. Und jetzt würde er ihr diese verbieten. Das Leben war nicht gerecht. 


	3. Kapitel3

Author's Note: So ist leider nicht sehr lang geworden.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles wie immer. Tolkien fast alles und mir nur meine Idee und Hauptfigur.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu dämmern. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen über die Berge im Osten und tauchten Bruchtal in ein sanftes Licht. Noeriel war aufgestanden, um sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen, auch wenn es noch etwas dauern würde, bis die Glocke zum Essen rufen würde. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun ein schlichtes, hellblaues Kleid. Während sie sich die langen, blonden Haare durchkämmte, sahen ihre grauen Augen sie nachdenklich aus dem Spiegel an. Was würde Elrond ihr nachher noch erzählen? Sie war gespannt darauf, was er sich ausdenken würde, um sie an ihren Ausflügen zu hindern. Allerdings ahnte sie, dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde. Seufzend verließ sie ihr Zimmer, um vor dem Essen noch ein wenig durch Bruchtal zu laufen.  
  
In einem Gang, der nach draußen führte, kam ihr eine dunkelhaarige Elbin entgegen. "Arwen, wieso bist du schon wach?", fragte Noeriel die Elbin verblüfft. Diese war sonst ziemlich schwer aus dem Bett zu bekommen und verschlief auch schon mal die erste Mahlzeit am Tag. "Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden. Begleitest du mich ein Stück durch den Garten?", erwiderte Arwen. Noeriel, nickte und so traten die beiden durch eine nahegelegene Tür in den Garten. Dort setzte sich Arwen auf eine steinerne Bank, die unter einer alten Linde stand. Noeriel tat es ihr gleich. "Was willst du nun von mir?", nahm Noeriel das Gespräch erneut auf. "Es geht mir um dich!", fing Arwen an zu reden. Nach diesem Satz wäre Noeriel am liebsten wieder aufgestanden und gegangen; sie hasste es, über sich oder ihre Gefühle zu reden. Aber Arwen sah sie bittend an und fuhr fort: "Ich will dir jetzt keinen Vortrag über deine nächtlichen Aktivitäten halten, das wird Vater wohl schon zur Genüge getan haben. Ich will auch nicht urteilen, ob es richtig oder falsch ist. Mir geht es eher darum, wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Du bist um so viel ernster geworden. Ich höre dich gar nicht mehr singen, wie du es früher so gern getan hast. Das passt nicht zu dir. Nicht zu der Noeriel, die ich kennen gelernt habe. Außerdem scheinst du eine unsichtbare Mauer um dich aufzubauen. Du antwortest auf Fragen nur einsilbig oder gar nicht. Eine vernünftige Unterhaltung bekommt man mit dir nicht mehr hin. Was ist los mit dir? Du musst langsam versuchen, mit deiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen, auch wenn es dir bestimmt sehr schwer fällt. Gestalte lieber deine Zukunft, anstatt Geschehenem, wie schlimm es auch immer sein mag, ewig hinterher zu trauern."  
  
Noeriel musste einmal tief Luft holen, um Arwen nicht anzuschreien. "Abschließen? Wie bitte soll man mit etwas abschließen, was immer und immer wieder in den eigenen Gedanken vor einem abläuft? Wie soll ich meine Zukunft gestalten, wenn mich die Vergangenheit immer wieder einholt? Für dich ist es sicher ein Leichtes, das zu sagen. Deine Zukunft steht doch schon lange fest. Wenn Aragorn es schafft König zu werden, und wir wissen alle, dass er es schaffen wird, dann heiratet ihr und werdet glücklich. An was soll ich mich halten, wenn nicht an die Vergangenheit? Daran, vielleicht einmal nach Valinor zu fahren?" Bei den letzten Sätzen funkelte sie Arwen böse an. "Lass uns bitte nicht streiten, Schwester, denn als meine Schwester sehe ich dich immer noch und werde dich ewig als diese sehen, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht mehr tust. Ich hoffe, du findest bald ein Ziel oder eine Aufgabe, die dich glücklicher macht als du es jetzt bist." Dann wurde Arwen von einem hellen, klaren Glockenklang unterbrochen, der das Frühstück ankündigte. "Lass uns das ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren, wir gehen jetzt besser. Elrond wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir uns heute beide verspäten", meinte Noeriel versöhnlich. Innerlich dachte sie noch länger über Arwens Worte nach.  
  
Allerdings stellte es sich heraus, dass sie sich gar nicht hätten beeilen müssen, denn Elrond erschien seinerseits nicht beim Frühstück. Er ließ sich entschuldigen und ausrichten, dass er etwas besonders Wichtiges mit Glorfindel zu besprechen hätte. Noeriel sollte bitte nach dem Essen in der Bibliothek auf ihn warten. Das Mahl verlief wie gewohnt ruhig, und als alle fertig waren, verließ Noeriel den Raum als Erste in Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
Elrond ließ noch etwas auf sich warten, und so sah sich Noeriel interessiert den Inhalt der langen Bücherregale an. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor einem Tisch stand, auf dem einige Karten ausgebreitet waren. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür, und ein gestresst wirkender Elrond betrat das Zimmer. Er setzte sich neben Noeriel auf einen der übrigen Stühle, nachdem er sich für seine Verspätung entschuldigt hatte. "Noeriel, ich glaube, wir haben lange genug damit verbracht, um zu erkennen, dass sich etwas ändern muss. Ich habe gestern Abend noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, was passieren sollte, und ich denke, dir würde ein anderes Umfeld ganz gut tun. Deshalb habe ich mich dafür entschieden, dass du in den Düsterwald zurückkehren wirst." Noeriel sah ihren Ziehvater entsetzt an. Dieser redete weiter: "Natürlich nicht für immer, vielleicht für ein paar Jahre, oder auch nur für wenige Monate." Die Elbin sah ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund an: "Soll das jetzt meine Strafe sein? Denn als Strafe sehe ich es an, wenn du mich von hier wegschickst." "Noeriel, das soll keine Strafe sein, ich möchte nur, dass du auf andere Gedanken kommst", versuchte Elrond sie zu beruhigen. Aber sie hatte sie hatte erst mit ihrer Rede angefangen: "Was soll ich im Düsterwald? Es mag vielleicht der Ort meiner Geburt sein, aber meine Heimat ist hier, das weißt du genau. Außerdem kenne ich überhaupt niemanden im Düsterwald." Ihr liefen schon wieder die ersten Tränen die Wange hinunter. Wie sie das hasste. Wieso musste sie bei solchen Sachen immer so schnell weinen? "Ich möchte wirklich nur das Beste für dich, wie für alle meine Kinder." Er wischte ihr die Tränen mit der Hand weg und umarmte sie, wie er es früher immer getan hatte. "Glaub mir, für mich wäre es schön, wenn du endlich vergessen könntest." Dann löste er die Umarmung langsam. "Elrohir und Elladan werden dich begleiten, sie sollten sowieso eine Nachricht an König Thranduil überbringen. Ich werde ihnen einen weiteren Brief mitgeben, in dem ich dem König deine Situation etwas erklären werde. Es wird dir bestimmt gut tun, das Nebelgebirge nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Für deine Rückkehr stelle ich dir keine Bedingungen, ich hoffe nur, dass du versuchst, dich dort etwas einzuleben, und einige Zeit zu bleiben." Nach diesen Worten stand der Halbelb auf und verließ den Raum. Noeriel saß noch eine ganze Weile da und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie hatte nichts mehr erwidert, es hätte sowieso nichts genützt, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
Dann sah sie auf eine der Karten, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und seufzte. Der Düsterwald schien ihr an diesem Tag ein Stück weiter weg von Bruchtal gerückt zu sein. 


	4. Kapitel4

Disclaimer: Alles wie immer. Tolkien fast alles und mir nur meine Idee und Hauptfigur.  
  
Author's Note: Vielen Dank an Laureliel und Caro für die Reviews. Ich hab mich bemüht mehr  
Absetzte reinzubringen.   
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Zwei Tage später, an einem bewölkten Aprilmorgen im Jahr 3018 des dritten Zeitalters, war es soweit. Noeriels Stute Nilda stand schon fertig gesattelt vor dem Haus. Sie selbst trug für die Reise möglichst praktische Kleidung. Diese bestand aus einer braunen Hose mit einem gleichfarbigen Hemd, das unter der dunkelgrünen Tunika verschwand. Der braune Mantel sollte sie vor der kühlen Frühlingsluft schützen. Ihren Bogen hatte sie samt Köcher geschultert, und an ihrer rechten Seite hing ihr Schwert.  
  
Einige Elben hatten sich versammelt, um sie zu verabschieden. Natürlich waren auch Arwen und Elrond unter ihnen. Elrond sprach eben noch mit seinen Söhnen, die ebenfalls abreisefertig einige Meter entfernt standen.  
  
Arwen trat zu Noeriel heran: "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Es ist seltsam, dass nun du aufbrichst; sonst war ich es immer, die nach Lórien aufbrach. Vielleicht kehrst du ja mit einem Ziel zu uns zurück. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, und mögen die Valar dich beschützen." "Auch ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen. Bitte grüß Aragorn von mir, wenn er sich hier mal wieder sehen lässt. Ich werde euch beide vermissen, Schwester", antwortete Noeriel leise. Dann umarmte Arwen die jüngere Elbin kurz, die alles mit sich geschehen ließ. Es kam Noeriel immer noch wie ein Traum vor, dass sie Bruchtal nun verlassen sollte.  
  
Nun kam Elrond zu ihr hinüber. Sie wusste jetzt schon, das er ihr am meisten fehlen würde. Der Halbelb musterte sie kurz, dann meinte er: "Kehr bitte gesund zurück. Möge Elbereth auf deiner Reise über dich wachen." Nach diesen Worten beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Noeriel musste wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen, aber dieses Mal gewann sie den Kampf. Sie brachte allerdings auch nur noch ein "Auf wiedersehen" zustande.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir saßen schon auf ihren Pferden, und auch Noeriel saß nun mit einem Schwung auf der nervös wirkende Nilda auf, die schon an den schweren Satteltaschen zu ahnen schien, dass es eine längere Reise werden würde. Die Zwillinge ritten nun los und Noeriel folgte ihnen zögerlich. Als Erstes ging es einen Weg hoch, der sie aus Bruchtal führte. Die Elbin sah ein letztes Mal zurück. Dann schloss sie zu den anderen beiden auf, die inzwischen einen kleinen Vorsprung hatten.  
  
Sie waren noch keine zwanzig Minuten geritten, als Noeriel Nilda zum Stehen brachte. Elrohir und Elladan ließen ihre Pferde im langsamen Schritt weitergehen, sie konnten sich schon denken, was sie vor hatte.  
  
"Beeil dich, bitte!", rief Elrohir ihr nur zu, als sie auch schon vom Pferd sprang und schnell etwas aus einer der Satteltaschen zog. Nilda blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen, als sich Noeriel zwei Hügeln am Wegrand zuwandte. Auf jeden, der beiden grasbewachsenen Hügel legte sie eine der weißen Rosen, die sie aus dem Garten in Bruchtal hatte. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Eltern bestimmt über die Blumen freuen würden. Dann schwang sie sich erneut auf ihre Stute. Nilda fiel in einen schnellen Trab, und auch die Zwillinge ließen ihre Pferde antraben.  
  
Am Abend hatten sie ein gutes Stück Strecke geschafft. Die Wege führten schon lange bergauf und der Hohe Pass war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Ihr Nachtlager hatten sie direkt neben der Straße aufgeschlagen. Ein Feuer machten sie nicht, da Elladan meinte, dass es ohnehin in letzter Zeit im Nebelgebirge wieder gefährlicher geworden wäre. Noeriel wickelte sich fest in Mantel und Decke, denn in diesen Höhenlagen war es trotz des Frühjahrs noch empfindlich kalt.  
  
Elrohir entschloss sich, als Erster Wache zu halten. Nach ihm folgten Noeriel und danach Elladan. Aber es passierte diese Nacht sowieso nichts Besonderes. Noeriel wachte wieder mal von einem ihrer Albträume auf, was sie aber vor den anderen verbarg, und das Einzige, das sich dem Lager näherte, waren ein paar Tiere.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf, so dass sie gegen Mittag ihre Pferde schon führen mussten, da die Wege zu steil wurden. Dafür machten sie sich abends schon wieder an den Abstieg. Noeriels erster Blick auf den noch weit entfernten Düsterwald machte sie sprachlos. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals so viele Bäume gesehen zu haben. Auch in ihren Erinnerungen hatte sie kein klares Bild von diesem Wald gehabt.  
  
Die folgenden Tage liefen alle ziemlich gleich ab. Morgens ritten sie früh los, legten am Tag ein paar Pausen ein, bis sie abends ihr endgültiges Nachtlager aufschlugen. Sie hatten das Nebelgebirge längst hinter sich gelassen und hatten den Anduin über die Alte Furt überquert. Danach waren sie noch weiter nach Osten geritten, bis sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten, um sich dann nach Norden zu wenden. Noeriel kam der Wald schon lange nicht mehr so freundlich vor, wie sie es noch vom Nebelgebirge aus empfunden hatte. Eher gesagt gefiel es ihr gar nicht, und sie fragte sich erneut, ob Elrond sie damit bestrafen wollte.  
  
Man konnte vom Waldrand aus keine zwei Meter hinein sehen, ohne dass die Dunkelheit sämtliche Sicht unmöglich machte. Nachts hörte sie seltsame Laute von ihr unbekannten Tieren, mit denen sie auch nicht unbedingt Bekanntschaft machen wollte. Als die kleine Gruppe sich dann, acht Tage nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal, wieder nach Osten wandte, um das letzte Stück der Reise durch den Düsterwald anzutreten, hätte Noeriel am liebsten sofort wieder umgedreht. Sie konnte sie absolut nicht vorstellen, dass in diesem Wald irgendwo Elben leben würden.  
  
Der Pfad, den sie betraten, war schon am Tag so dunkel wie in der Nacht. Die Bäume hatten eine dichte Blätterkrone, so dass nur wenige Lichtstrahlen den Boden berührten und die Baumstämme waren über und über mit Efeu bedeckt. Noeriel sprach ungewöhnlich viel mit den beiden anderen, um sich von der Umgebung abzulenken. Allerdings wollten sie ihr nicht verraten, was der andere Grund für ihre Reise zu den Waldelben war. Sie sprachen nur davon, wie gut es Noeriel gefallen würde, was diese stark bezweifelte.  
  
Nach einer Übernachtung, bei der die Elbin kaum schlief, und einem weiteren Tag auf dem Rücken der Pferde erreichten sie, am späten Nachmittag eine große Lichtung, auf der ein großer, aus weißem Gestein erbauter Palast stand, der alles Andere als ungemütlich wirkte. Außerdem bekamen sie dort endlich die Elben zu Gesicht, die sie schon seit einiger Zeit gehört hatten. Allerdings waren auch sofort einige bewaffnete Wachen zur Stelle, die sie nach dem Grund ihres Besuchs fragten. Elladan antwortete ihnen knapp: "Wir kommen aus Bruchtal und sind hier, um Eurem König Nachrichten von Elrond zu überbringen."  
  
Die Bögen, die bis dahin auf sie gerichtet gewesen waren, wurden sofort herunter genommen und die Wachen verschwanden wieder, bis auf eine dunkelhaarige Elbin, die sich als Mîluil vorstellte. Sie führte die drei zuerst zu einem langgestreckten Gebäude, das sich als Stall herausstellte. Dort kümmerten sich sofort ein paar Elben um die Pferde, welche durch die lange Reise doch ziemlich erschöpft waren.  
  
Dann wurden sie in den Palast geführt. Noeriel stockte der Atem, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Die weißen Wände waren mit vielerlei Mustern verziert, ebenso die Decke und die Säulen, die rechts und links jeweils neben der Wand standen, und die Form von Buchenstämmen hatten. Am Ende der Halle war eine Flügeltür, die auf jeder Seite von einem Elb bewacht wurde.  
  
Mîluil trat zu einem der beiden und sprach kurz mit ihm. Er nickte und verschwand durch die Tür. Die Waldelbin kam zu ihnen zurück und meinte: "Es wird gerade nachgefragt, ob der König Euch jetzt empfangen will. Ich glaube aber, das es euch möglich sein wird sofort mit ihm zu sprechen."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut, der Elb kam wieder heraus und winkte Mîluil kurz zu. "Ihr könnt gehen, ich werde Euch begleiten", meinte diese zu den Gästen. Noeriel folgte den anderen langsam.  
  
Author's Note: So das war es erstmal. Achja, bevor mir das jemand schreibt: ich hab den Hobbit gelesen und weis wie der Palast von Thranduil eigentlich aussieht. Mir gefällt es so besser.*g* 


	5. Kapitel5

Disclaimer: Alles wie immer. Tolkien fast alles und mir nur meine Idee, Noeriel und Mîluil.  
  
Author's Note: Caro, wie immer danke für dein review. Hab dir mal ein Zitat aus dem Hobbit rausgesucht: "In einer großen Höhle, einige Meilen vor dem Ostrand des Nachtwaldes, lebte zu dieser Zeit ihr größter König(Thranduil). (aus Der Hobbit von J.R.R. Tolkien) Bei mir ist es halt keine Höhle, was aber wohl auch kein großer Unterschied ist.  
  
So jetzt erstmal zum neuen Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Der Raum, der Thronsaal des Königs Thranduil, den sie nun betraten, war dem vorherigen ähnlich. Allerdings war er etwas langgestreckter. Die Säulen und auch die Muster an Wänden und Decke waren hier mit Silber und Gold verziert. Über dem hölzernen, mit feinen Schnitzereien verschönerten Thron war die Decke zu einer Kuppel ausgebaut.  
  
Auf dem Thron saß ein dunkelblonder Elb, der in Grün und Braun gekleidet war. Er wirkte zwar nicht alt, aber man konnte trotzdem erkennen, dass er bereits viele Jahre unter Vardas Sternen gewandelt war. Mîluil verneigte sich als Erste vor ihrem König, und auch Elladan, Elrohir und Noeriel machten eine höfliche Verbeugung.  
  
Dann begrüßte Thranduil sie: "Willkommen in meinem Reich, Söhne Elronds. Lange wart Ihr nicht mehr hier. Und auch Eure Begleiterin heiße ich hier willkommen. Ich hörte, Ihr brächtet Nachrichten aus Bruchtal?" "Vielen Dank für Eure freundliche Aufnahmen. Wir bringen tatsächlich Nachrichten von unserem Vater", antwortete Elladan.  
  
Elrohir zog sofort zwei versiegelte Briefe unter seinem Mantel hervor und übergab sie dem König. Dieser öffnete sofort den ersten Brief und begann zu lesen. Noeriel war gespannt, ob es der Brief war, den Elrond über ihre Situation geschrieben hatte, und wie der König auf den Inhalt reagieren würde. Aber es schien sich um den anderen zu handeln, denn nach dem Durchlesen meinte der König nur: "Das ist wirklich beunruhigend, ich werde nachher sofort eine Antwort aufsetzen."  
  
Danach wandte er sich dem anderen Brief zu. Noeriel wurde immer ungeduldiger, denn am Mienenspiel des Königs konnte man nicht erkennen, wie ihm das Gelesene gefiel. Endlich blickte er auf und sah Noeriel an. "Wir nehmen Elronds Tochter, vor allem, wenn sie noch dazu eine der Unsrigen ist, gerne für einige Zeit bei uns auf", sagte er. Dann befahl er Mîluil: "Bringe die drei zu den Gästezimmern." Diese verbeugte sich erneut und verließ den Saal, von den Zwillingen und Noeriel gefolgt. Ihr Weg führte sie durch einige Gänge, bis sie endlich in dem Flur ankamen, wo die Gästezimmer lagen.  
  
Noeriel ließ sich müde auf das Bett fallen. Sie kam sich vor, als könnte sie eine Woche durchschlafen. Die Reise hatte sie doch mehr angestrengt, als sie vor irgend jemand zugeben würde. Jetzt wartete sie auf ihr Gepäck, das ihr auf das Zimmer gebracht werden sollte. Sie freute sich schon darauf, sich umziehen zu können. Im Schrank hier hingen zwar auch ein paar Kleider, aber die schienen eher für Feste zu sein.  
  
Mîluil hatte schon angedeutet, dass sie mitten in die Vorbereitungen zu einem großen Fest geraten waren, das morgen Abend stattfinden sollte. Nach Feiern war Noeriel allerdings im Moment gar nicht zumute. Sie vermisste schon jetzt ihre Heimat, und sie konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, lange hier zu verweilen. Sie beneidete Elrohir und Elladan, die morgen Früh wieder aufbrechen würden, und sie hätte alles gegeben, um wieder mitzureisen.  
  
Als sie sich gerade fragte, wie lange sie es hier aushalten würde, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie öffnete, und vor ihr stand Mîluil mit ihren Sachen. Sie bedankte sich bei ihr, und Mîluil fragte, ob sie nicht gerne ein Bad nehmen würde. Noeriel bejahte, und innerhalb einer viertel Stunde organisierte Mîluil es, dass die Wanne im Badezimmer mit warmem Wasser gefüllt wurde. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und meinte, dass sie Noeriel morgen ein wenig herumführen würde. Noeriel war über diese Unterstützung ziemlich froh.  
  
Nachdem sie gebadet hatte und frisch angekleidet war, klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Diesmal waren es allerdings Elladan und Elrohir, die sie zum Essen abholen wollten. Dieses fand in einem kleinen Raum statt, wo die drei unter sich blieben.  
  
Die beiden Elben erzählten danach von früheren Abenteuern, worunter auch ein paar Geschichten waren, die Noeriel noch nicht kannte. Sie baten sie auch, ihnen noch einmal etwas vorzusingen, weil sie ihre klare Stimme schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatten. Aber Noeriel weigerte sich und meinte, es wäre Zeit für sie, ins Bett zu gehen. Darauf verließ sie fast fluchtartig den Raum und ließ die verwunderten Brüder zurück.  
  
Noeriel rannte durch die Gänge des Palastes, nicht darauf achtend, wohin sie eigentlich lief. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, rannte sie fast einen blonden Elben um, den sie, ohne sich zu entschuldigen, stehen ließ. Irgendwie schaffte sie es schließlich, in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. Dort setzte sie sich erst mal auf das Bett und dachte nach. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum sie in letzter Zeit so überreagierte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht mehr wollte, dass ihr jemand beim Singen zuhörte. Es kam ihr so vor, als könnten die Zuhörer dann in ihre Seele blicken, und das war ihr mehr als unangenehm geworden. Noeriel wollte nicht, dass alle herausfanden, wie zerbrechlich sie war, und wie tief die Narbe auf ihrer Seele war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schreckte sie, wie immer, aus ihrem bekannten Albtraum hoch. Was sollte sich daran auch durch einen Ortswechsel ändern? Langsam zog sie sich an und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Gang traf sie Elladan, der sie gerade wecken kommen wollte.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie erneut zu dem Raum, in dem sie diesmal, zusammen mit Elrohir, der schon anwesend war, frühstückten. Sie sprachen die Elbin nicht auf den gestrigen Vorfall an, was dieser ganz recht war. Nachher folgte Noeriel den beiden Elben in den Stall, wo sie ihnen half, ihre Pferde für eine neue Reise vorzubereiten. Als sie nach der Antwort des Königs fragte, meinte Elladan nur, dass sie seinen Brief an ihren Vater noch gestern Abend erhalten hatten und somit ihre Aufgabe hier erfüllt sei. Dann führten sie die Pferde auf den Vorplatz des Palastes. Dort nahmen sie Abschied von Noeriel.  
  
Elrohir meinte: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es bald ein Wiedersehen geben wird." "Ich hoffe, dass es glücklicher sein wird als der Abschied", ergänzte Elladan. "Das wird wohl nicht schwer sein. Bitte grüßt noch mal alle von mir!", entgegnete Noeriel den beiden. Nach diesen Worten saßen die Zwillinge auf ihre Pferden auf, und wenig später waren sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Trotzdem stand Noeriel noch eine ganze Weile dort und starte Richtung Westen. Irgendwo da hinten lag Bruchtal.  
  
Sie kam sich ziemlich verloren vor, zwischen all den fremden Elben, bis sie jemand von der Seite ansprach: "Ich hoffe der Abschied fällt dir nicht allzu schwer. Der König hatte die beiden sogar noch gefragt, ob sie nicht noch heute Abend an dem Fest zu Ehren Elbereths teilnehmen wollten, aber sie meinten, sie müssten dringend zurück. Komm, lass dein Herz nicht schwer werden vor Trauer, lass mir dir jetzt den Palast zeigen. Das lenkt ab."  
  
Noeriel nickte Mîluil zu, und sie betraten gemeinsam das große Gebäude. Nach dem Rundgang kam sich Noeriel vor, als ob sie nun fast jeden Winkel kennen würde. Mîluil redete ziemlich viel, was sie aber nicht störte. So musste sie wenigstens nichts erzählen. Aber trotzdem war ihr die braunhaarige Elbin sehr sympathisch.  
  
Noeriel erhielt am Nachmittag die Nachricht, dass der König sie gern als "Ehrengast" beim Festessen sehen würde. Sie stimmte zu, obwohl sie so etwas hasste. In Bruchtal hatte sie sich schon des Öfteren vor offiziellen Empfängen oder Festen gedrückt. Hier erschien ihr das dann doch als zu unhöflich, da sie ja großzügig aufgenommen worden war. Also zog sie sich eins von den Kleidern aus dem Schrank an. Sie wählte ein dunkelgrünes Seidenkleid, das mit silbernen Blättern und Blüten verziert war. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Festsaal. Unterwegs begegneten ihr schon viele fremde Elben, die ebenfalls alle festlich gekleidet waren. Im Saal angekommen, wurde ihr ihr Platz gezeigt.  
  
Es war eine lange Tafel und sie saß ziemlich am Ende, umgeben von lauter unbekannten Gesichtern. Schließlich trat der König ein, und schlagartig wurden alle still. Neben ihm ging eine ebenfalls blonde Elbin, deren Haare wie Gold glänzten. Sie war in ein silbernes Kleid gehüllt, das mit funkelnden Steinen besetzt war. Die beiden nahmen am Kopfende der Tafel platz, und Thranduil richtete kurz einige Worte an die Anwesenden, bevor er das Mahl eröffnete.  
  
Nach dem Essen erklang eine Harfe, und das Königspaar verließ wieder zuerst den Saal, denn das eigentliche Fest fand draußen vor dem Palast statt. Das große Lagerfeuer brannte schon. Dort gab es Gesang und Tanz und allerlei andere kurzweilige Unterhaltung. Noeriel entschied sich schon bald zu verschwinden; ihr war alles viel zu fröhlich. Sie streifte etwas durch den Palast, der jetzt verlassen war. Ihr Ziel war ein kleiner Innenhof, in dem viele Blumen wuchsen, und wo es an einem Teich Bänke gab. Leise stimmte sie ein Lied an, jetzt würde sie bestimmt niemand hören. Es war ein Stück aus dem Leithian-Lied, die Stelle, wo Lúthien Beren beim toten Finrod fand. Noeriel fand es ziemlich passend für ihre Stimmung.  
  
So betrat sie den kleinen Hof. In dem Lied versunken merkte sie erst nicht, dass sich außer ihr noch jemand hier aufhielt. Aber dann bemerkte sie den Elben, dessen helle Haare im Mondlicht glänzten und der sieh neugierig ansah. Sofort hielt sie mit ihrem Gesang inne. Am liebsten wäre sie verschwunden, als sie bemerkte, dass es noch dazu der Elb war, den sie gestern halb umgerannt hatte.  
  
Er meinte nur: "Singt ruhig weiter, beachtet mich am besten gar nicht. Allerdings kann ich Euch sagen, dass Ihr wirklich eine schöne Stimme habt. Verratet Ihr mir Euren Namen?" "Findet Ihr es nicht unhöflich, ohne Euch selbst vorzustellen nach meinem Namen zu fragen? Nun gut, ich werde ihn Euch verraten, als Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten gestern. Ich heiße Noeriel. Dürfte ich Euren Namen erfahren?" "Natürlich dürft Ihr, Noeriel. Mein Name ist......."  
  
"Dínendil, hier bist du also!", wurde er unterbrochen. Ein zweiter Elb betrat den Hof und fuhr fort: "Du hattest versprochen mir beizustehen, wenn ich meinem Vater erkläre, warum ich nicht zum Festmahl erschienen bin. Du weißt, dass er bei seinen Festen immer besonders reizbar ist, wenn man fehlt. Außerdem hatten wir ausgemacht, gemeinsam am Rest des Festes teilzunehmen."  
  
"Legolas, du bist wirklich unhöflicher, als man es von einem Prinzen erwarten sollte. Siehst du nicht, dass ich Gesellschaft habe?", antwortete der Angesprochene. Legolas blickte zu Noeriel: "Entschuldigt bitte mein Benehmen, ich habe Euch zuerst nicht bemerkt." "Es ist schon in Ordnung. Dínendil, geht ruhig mit Eurem Freund, mir war sowieso nach etwas Einsamkeit zumute", mischte sich Noeriel ein. "Nun, wenn Ihr meint, Noeriel, dann werde ich mein Versprechen nun einlösen. Wir werden uns sicher morgen sehen. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht", meinte Dínendil, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann verließen er und Legolas den Hof. Noeriel blieb allein im Mondschein sitzen.  
  
So, ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Würde mich über ein paar Reviews sehr freuen. 


	6. Kapitel6

Disclaimer: Alles wie immer. Tolkien fast alles und mir nur meine Idee, Noeriel, Dínendil und Mîluil!  
  
Author's Note: Dank wie immer an meine fleißige reviewerin Caro!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Zwei Tage später war Noeriel im Wald unterwegs. Allerdings nicht alleine, sondern mit Dínendil, der sie zu diesem Ausflug überredet hatte. Das Wetter war gut. Die Sonne schien, ab und zu von ein paar Wolken behindert, vom Himmel und tauchte die Waldwege in ein grünes Dämmerlicht.  
  
Die Beiden waren zu Fuß unterwegs, und ihr Weg führte sie am Lauf des Waldflusses entlang. Noeriel verstand sich ziemlich gut mit dem ruhigen und nachdenklichen Elben. Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt, so wenig wie möglich zu reden, wenn sie schon mitgehen würde. Diesen Vorsatz hatte sie zur Seite geschoben, als Dínendil angefangen hatte zu erzählen. Es kam ihr so vor, als ob sie ihn schon länger kennen würde. Er drängte sie auch nicht, über sich zu erzählen. Sie hätte ihm allerdings sowieso nie ihre ganze Geschichte erzählen können, und anlügen wollte sie ihn auch nicht.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einer kleinen, sonnigen Lichtung, auf der orangefarbene Blumen wuchsen. Dort setzten sie sich mitten auf die Wiese. "Hierher komme ich eigentlich nur, wenn ich über etwas Nachdenken muss oder meine Ruhe brauche. Aber ich finde diesen Platz so schön, dass ich ihn dir nicht vorenthalten will. Denn es scheint, als ob etwas Schweres auf dir lastet. Vielleicht hilft dir die Stille hier, um eine Lösung zu finden", fing Dínendil an.  
  
Noeriel sah ihn schweigend an. Wieso fiel es diesem Elben sofort auf, dass sie Probleme hatte? Vor den meisten Anderen konnte sie es immer gut verbergen, ihnen vorspielen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Dínendil auch hätte anlügen können, aber nachdem sie in seine grünen Augen gesehen hatte, sagte die Elbin nur: "Ich danke dir, dass du mich zu diesem Ort geführt hast. Ich finde es hier wirklich auch sehr schön. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine richtige Lösung gibt."  
  
Nach diesen Worten lachte Dínendil kurz auf und meinte dann: "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich glaube, dass es für alles irgendwann eine Lösung gibt. Bestimmt auch für dich, und ich hoffe bald, denn ich mag dich zu sehr, als dass ich lange ansehen könnte, wie du unter irgendetwas leidest." Dann stand er auf, ergriff Noeriels Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen unternahm Noeriel noch mehrere Ausflüge durch den Düsterwald, meistens begleitet von Dínendil, oder auch seltener von Legolas. Mit diesem verstand sie sich ebenfalls gut und gewann ihn schnell als Freund.  
  
Eines Tages, es war bereits Juni geworden, waren die Drei erneut unterwegs. Die Sonne verschwand allerdings schon hinter den Bergen im Westen. Der Vollmond und die Sterne waren von Wolken verdeckt, und ein sanfter Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume, rauschen. Sie befanden sich auf dem Rückweg zum Palast. Plötzlich hörten sie laute, hektische Rufe, Schreie und das Klirren von Metall, aus der Richtung, wohin ihr Weg sie führte.  
  
"Beeilt euch! Der Palast wird angegriffen!", hörte Noeriel Legolas nur noch rufen, bevor er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Sie rannte ebenfalls los, immer hinter Dínendil her, der versuchte, seinen Freund einzuholen. Als Noeriel hinter den beiden Anderen die Lichtung betrat, auf der sonst zu dieser Zeit alles ruhig war, stockte ihr der Atem.  
  
Überall kämpften Elben gegen Orks, die immer zahlreicher zu werden schienen. Es lagen schon einige Orkleichen und tote oder verwundete Elben auf dem mit Blut getränkten Boden. Die Drei dazugestoßenen zögerten nicht lange, sondern nahmen ihre Bögen und schossen sofort einige Pfeile ab, von denen ein paar Orks getroffen wurden und tot zusammenbrachen. Noeriel griff erneut in ihren Köcher, aber dort befand sich kein einziger Pfeil mehr. Schnell zog sie ihr Schwert, bereit, sich in das Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen. Der erste Ork, der auf sie zustürzte, fiel mit einem tiefen Schnitt am Hals um.  
  
"Stürmt weiter!", hörte sie eine Orkstimme schreien. Schlagartig blieb Noeriel stehen. Sie kannte diese Stimme, sie hatte sie nie vergessen. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Dort, auf einem kleinen Hügel, stand ein großer Ork, der anscheinend den Angriff leitete. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie auf ihn zu. Die Orks, die sich ihr auf ihrem Weg entgegenstellten, bemerkte sie fast nicht. Von einem riesigen, inneren Schmerz und der angestauten Wut vieler Jahre angetrieben, schaffte sie es bis zu dem Hügel.  
  
Der Ork hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, als sie fast hinter ihm stand. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, aber für ihn war es zu spät. Noeriels Klinge bohrte sich durch seine Kehle. Er sackte langsam in sich zusammen, und Noeriel fiel neben der Leiche auf die Knie. Schwer atmend stützte sie sich mit einer Hand ab und zog mit der Anderen ihr Schwert aus dem Körper. Blut lief an ihrem Arm hinunter. Leise flüsterte sie: "Meine Rache." Sie hörte kaum noch, wie ein anderer Ork etwas von "Rückzug!" rief, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Der Sternenhimmel war das Erste, was Noeriel erblickte, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Dann beugte sich jemand über sie. Die Elbin erkannte das Gesicht von Dínendil, der sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen? Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach in die Menge zu stürmen? Dir hätte was passieren können. Was war los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so unüberlegt. Gerade hattest du einen Blick drauf, als wenn du unbedingt etwas zu Ende bringen müsstest. Kanntest du diesen Ork?" Dínendil sah hinüber zu der Orkleiche. Noeriel folgte seinem Blick, sagte aber nichts, sondern versuchte aufzustehen. Das gelang ihr auch, nachdem sie einmal fast wieder hingefallen wäre.  
  
Inzwischen war Ruhe auf dem Schlachtfeld eingekehrt. Fackeln waren entzündet worden, die die Lichtung erhellten. Die toten Orks wurden auf einen Haufen geworfen, der später verbrannt werden würde. Die verwundeten Elben wurden weggetragen, die wenigen Toten erst einmal weit entfernt von den Orks auf die Wiese gelegt. Noeriel schritt langsam auf den Palast zu, Dínendil folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmer holte er sie ein, packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum. Noeriel zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und sah ihn mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Könntest du mir jetzt bitte antworten? Ich glaube wir kennen uns schon gut genug, dass du mir mal etwas anvertrauen kannst. Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen, ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich so sehe", sprach er sie mit ruhiger Stimme an. "Helfen? Ich bin hierher gekommen, weil es "Hilfe" für mich sein sollte. Hat es was geholfen? Nein, hat es nicht. Ich bin nur noch weiter mit allem konfrontiert worden. Es wäre wohl doch besser gewesen, wenn ich damals gestorben wäre", murmelte sie, immer leiser werdend. Dínendil entgegnete mit einem Blick auf mehrere vorbeilaufende Elben: "Lass uns dieses Gespräch woanders fortsetzen."  
  
Author's Note: So das wars. Leider nicht so lang, aber ich kann Actionszenen irgendwie nicht gut schreiben. 


	7. Kapitel7

Kapitel 7  
  
Erzählt. Sie hatte ihm alles erzählt. Ihre ganze Geschichte. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso. Es war einfach alles erneut aus ihr herausgebrochen. Der ganze Schmerz, die Angst und die Wut. Dínendil hatte ihr die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört. Kein Wort hatte er gesagt, wie er empfand. Als sie zu erzählen aufgehört hatte, nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie einfach fest. Dann hatte er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert: „Fang jetzt neu an. Das ist deine Chance. Nutze sie." „Gut, ich werde es versuchen", hatte sie geantwortet. Nicht mehr. Aber auch nicht weniger.  
  
Jetzt war Noeriel allein in ihrem Zimmer. Es war inzwischen schon tiefe Nacht. Sie saß am Fenster, sah hinauf zum Himmel, wo in dieser Nacht weder Mond, noch Sterne zu sehen waren. Wieso hatte sie Dínendil nur so schnell zugesagt, neu zu beginnen? Sie wusste gar nicht genau, wie sie „neu beginnen"sollte. Neu beginnen hieß ja auch, mit Altem abzuschließen. Wollte sie wirklich, egal was heute geschehen war, abschließen? War sie überhaupt schon bereit dazu? Daran zweifelte sie ernsthaft.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, Dínendil. Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut mit mir meinst, aber ich kann mein Versprechen noch nicht einlösen. Aber irgendwann bin ich soweit", flüsterte sie in die klare Nacht hinaus. Aber was wollte sie dann? Heute Abend hatte sie geglaubt, nach dem Tod des Orks würde alles gut werden. Sie fühlte aber nur eine große, innere Leere in ihrem Herzen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass noch immer zwei dieser Monster herumliefen. Und noch tausend Andere ihrer Art. Würde sie erst ihren Frieden finden, wenn die zwei anderen auch noch tot waren, war sie verdammt ihnen auf ewig hinterher zu jagen? Dass sie noch lebten, fühlte sie deutlich. Noeriel hoffte, dass ihre Fragen bald beantwortet werden würden.  
  
„Legolas, kannst du mir bitte etwas erklären?"Noeriel sah den blonden Elb bittend an. „Was bedrückt dich denn?", entgegnete er. Es war inzwischen September geworden. Die Blätter der Bäume verfärbten sich, und das Wetter wurde langsam schlechter. Noeriel hatte sich inzwischen eingelebt, obwohl sie immer noch darauf wartete, einen Grund zu finden, nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren. Heute war ein verregneter Tag, die grauen Wolken hingen tief über dem Düsterwald. Die beiden Elben saßen in der Bibliothek.  
  
„Warum haben die Orks damals den Palast angegriffen? Du bist mir die Antwort noch immer schuldig geblieben. Oder ist es so streng geheim, dass du es einer guten Freundin verschweigen musst?"Noeriel sah den Prinzen neugierig an. „Ich werde dir eine Antwort geben, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht darf, aber du würdest es bald sowieso erfahren. Also, der Grund dieses Angriffs war die Befreiung von einem unserer Gefangener. Aragorn hatte ihn uns letztes Jahr zur Verwahrung überbracht.  
  
Eine bedauernswerte Kreatur, die es geschafft hatte, aus Saurons Klauen zu entkommen. Jedenfalls brachten wir es nicht über unser Herz, sie den ganzen Sommer über im Kerker eingesperrt zu lassen. Wir brachten ihn also fast jeden Tag zu einem Baum, auf den das Wesen klettern konnte, wie es ihm beliebte. Natürlich bewacht von einigen unserer Männer. Das ging auch bis zu dem Tag des Angriffes gut. An diesem Abend konnten die Wächter ihn nicht dazu bewegen hinabzusteigen. Also warteten sie unter dem Baum, denn das Wesen herunterzuholen, war unmöglich. Es krallte sich stets fest um die Äste. Bei dem Angriff wurden die Wächter erschlagen, und die Kreatur konnte mit den Orks entkommen. Natürlich schickten wir Späher hinterher, aber die Spuren führten nach Dol Guldur. Dorthin gehen wir nicht. Mein Vater hat mir noch nicht verraten, was er jetzt zu tun gedenkt", erklärte Legolas.  
  
„Wieso würde ich es ohnehin bald erfahren?"Noeriels Neugier war nun vollständig geweckt. Legolas sah sie lächelnd an: „Dir scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen. Und ich dachte, bei diesem Angriff wäre dir etwas Ernsthaftes widerfahren. Aber trotzdem werde ich deine Frage nicht beantworten. Du erfährst es noch früh genug, übe dich etwas in Geduld." Damit war für ihn das Thema beendet, und er ließ sich auch nicht von ihren erneuten Fragen umstimmen.  
  
Noeriel rätselte immer noch darüber, als sie einige Tage später aufgefordert wurde, bei König Thranduil zu erscheinen. Aufgeregt machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Sie hoffte, dass es vielleicht eine Nachricht von Elrond sein würde. Aber sie wurde enttäuscht. Der König saß genauso würdevoll wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen auf seinem Thron. Neben ihm entdeckte sie überraschend Legolas, dem die Rolle als Prinz anscheinend nicht wirklich gefiel. Noeriel machte einen höflichen Knicks vor den Beiden. Fragend sah sie den König an, der ihren Blick bemerkte, und anfing zu erzählen: „Noeriel, ich habe Euch herrufen lassen, weil ich Euch etwas fragen wollte. Es hat etwas mit dem Angriff auf mein Reich zu tun, dabei wurde..."  
  
„Entschuldigt bitte meine Unterbrechung, aber ich weiß bereits, was damals geschehen ist", fiel die Elbin ihm ins Wort. Thranduil sah seinen Sohn verärgert an, er konnte sich schon denken, dass Legolas Noeriel alles erzählt hatte. „Da Ihr anscheinend schon von meinem Sohn in Kenntnis gesetzt worden seid, habe ich nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen. Eine Frage habe ich allerdings noch. Da Ihr schon sehr erholt wirkt, wollte ich wissen, ob Ihr Legolas und einen Gefährten nach Bruchtal begleiten wollt. Sie sollen Euren Vater von den Ereignissen hier in Kenntnis setzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr sonst dieses Jahr noch eine Gelegenheit bekommen werdet, zurückzureisen. Und bis nächstes Frühjahr wird Euch das Warten wohl schwer fallen", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Noeriel sah den König überrascht an: „Ich danke Euch vielmals für dieses Angebot, und ich nehme es gerne an. Ich genieße zwar Eure Gastfreundschaft, aber mich verlangt es danach, in meine Heimat zurückzukehren. Wann werden wir aufbrechen?" „In zwei Tagen wird es soweit sein. Am besten bereitet Ihr Euch schon auf den Aufbruch vor", antwortete dieser. Die Elbin bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihm, bevor sie den Saal verließ.  
  
Noeriel war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das bekam auch Dínendil zu spüren, als sie ihm lachend um den Hals fiel. Verwirrt sah der Elb sie an: „Noeriel, was ist denn mit dir los? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Ist etwas Wichtiges passiert?" „Ich werde nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich werde mit Legolas nach Bruchtal reisen", erklärte sie ihm.  
  
„Ach so, das ist es, was dich wie ausgewechselt erscheinen lässt. Nun, ich hoffe es freut dich zu hören, dass ich euch begleiten werde", entgegnete er ihr. Noeriel sah ihn nun ihrerseits verwirrt an: „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du es schon vorher wusstest und mir nicht verraten hast, dass wir aufbrechen. Aber natürlich freue ich mich, von dir keinen Abschied nehmen zu müssen."  
  
„Ich dachte, so wäre die Überraschung für dich schöner. Und ist es nicht besser, nur noch zwei Tage auf die Reise zu warten, anstatt sieben oder acht?", meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt lieber packen, als mich mit dir rumzuärgern", beendete Noeriel das Gespräch augenzwinkernd.  
  
Das Packen ging allerdings schnell von der Hand, und so hatte Noeriel nicht mehr viel zu tun, außer auf die Abreise zu warten. 


	8. Kapitel8

Kapitel 8  
  
„Wir haben wirklich Glück gehabt, dass ich meinen Vater davon überzeugen konnte nicht noch ein Abschiedsfest für uns zu veranstalten."Legolas sah Dínendil und Noeriel erleichtert an. Die beiden nickten, während sie ihre Pferde aus dem Stall führten. Von Thranduil waren sie schon verabschiedet worden und so stand ihrem Aufbruch nach Bruchtal nichts mehr im Wege.  
  
„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns irgendwann einmal wieder."Noeriel drehte sich überrascht um und erblickte Mîluil, die einige Schritte entfernt von ihnen stand. Sie hatte die Elbin seit ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr sehr oft gesehen, da diese immer viel zu tun hatte. Trotzdem wusste Noeriel, das sie in ihr eine Freundin gefunden hatte.  
  
„Sofern es die Valar wollen sicher", entgegnete Noeriel ihr, bevor sie auf die andere Elbin zuging und sie kurz umarmte. Dann saßen die drei Gefährten auf ihren Pferden auf. Nilda schnaubte leise. So, als wenn sie es schon freudig erwarten würde nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren. Die Elben ließen ihre Pferde antraben und verschwanden langsam im Wald. Noeriel sah sich nicht noch einmal um. Sie hatte zwar eine Freundin zurückgelassen, aber sie sah nur noch die Reise nach Bruchtal vor sich. Den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Die Reise verlief genauso ruhig, wie auf dem Hinweg. An den Abenden saßen sie lange am Feuer und redeten über Vergangenes und das was vielleicht in der Zukunft lag. Wenn sie an der Reihe war, Nachtwache zu halten, lauschte Noeriel stets den Atemzügen der beiden Elben.  
  
Auf dieser Reise fühlte sie sich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Selbst in Bruchtal hatte sie sich in den letzten Jahren, trotz der Liebe ihres Ziehvaters und ihrer Geschwister, immer einsamer gefühlt. Als ob sie in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen gewesen wäre, deren Grenze man immer schwerer durchdringen konnte.  
  
Sie wollte zwar unbedingt nach Bruchtal zurückkehren, denn dort fühlte sie sich immer noch zu Hause, aber sie wünschte sich, sie würde dort in der Gesellschaft von Dínendil und Legolas leben können. Es war einfach schön, mit den beiden anderen Elben zusammen zu sein. Noeriel wusste das diese Zeit bald enden würde.  
  
Sie waren nun schon an der östlichen Seite des Nebelgebirges angekommen und in Bruchtal würden sich ihre Wege wohl allzu schnell wieder trennen.  
  
Legolas und Dínendil sollten Elrond nur über die neusten Ereignisse informieren und als Vertreter der Waldelben an einem Rat ihres Vaters teilnehmen, zu denen sie eingeladen worden waren. Danach würden sie wohl wieder zurückreisen.  
  
Noeriel hatte es insgeheim sogar schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, den beiden weiter zu folgen, hatte diesen Gedankengang aber schnell wieder verworfen. Letzt endlich wusste sie, dass sie sich doch nicht von ihrer Familie trennen konnte.  
  
An einen Morgen, als sie kaum noch einen halben Tagesritt von Bruchtal entfernt waren, schloss Legolas langsam zu Noeriel auf. Dínendil ritt ein Stück hinter ihnen, gerade so weit, das Legolas sich sicher sein konnte das dieser seine geflüsterte Unterhaltung mit Noeriel nicht mithören konnte.  
  
„Du hattest heute Nacht einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf", fing der Elb an.  
  
„Ja?", fragte Noeriel uninteressiert. Natürlich wusste sie das sie wieder unruhig geschlafen hatte. Der übliche Alptraum hatte sie nicht zu innerer Ruhe kommen lassen. An den Träumen hatte sich auch nach dem Tod einer ihrer Peiniger nichts geändert. Es erschien ihr alles sogar noch viel schlimmer. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl sie würde gar nicht mehr erwachen und es wirkte alles noch viel realer zu werden.  
  
Legolas schien sich seinen nächsten Satz sehr genau zu überlegen, denn er flüsterte ihr erst nach einer langen Pause zu: „Ich hoffe du überwindest das Geschehene einmal."  
  
Noeriel atmete tief ein. Woher wusste er davon? Sie hatte sich Legolas gegenüber doch noch nie in irgendeiner Weise über dieses Erlebnis geäußert. Noeriel blickte sich verunsichert um.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Dínendil. Sofort war ihr alles klar. Also hatte er es weitererzählt. Wütend blickte sie ihn an. Dínendil bekam davon allerdings nichts mit da er gerade, durch das Betrachten der Umgebung, abgelenkt war.  
  
Dafür sah Legolas ihren Blick, der wahrscheinlich den nächsten Ork hätte töten können. Verwirrt blickte er von ihr zu Dínendil.  
  
Eigentlich war Noeriel gar nicht sauer, dass Legolas nun von allem wusste. Auch nicht das er sie darauf angesprochen hatte. Ihr gefiel es nur nicht, dass er es ohne ihr wissen von Dínendil erfahren hatte. Sicherlich hätte sie es ihm sowieso früher oder später erzählt. Aber wer wusste schon wem Dínendil ihre Geschichte noch erzählt hatte.  
  
Das machte sie sauer. Sie hätte es ihm gar nicht erst erzählen sollen. Jetzt wusste sie auch warum sie sich in dieser Angelegenheit immer verschlossen gehalten hatte. Man wurde ja doch nur verletzt, wenn man etwas erzählte.  
  
Langsam ließ sie ihr Pferd stehen bleiben. Legolas, der wohl inzwischen erahnte worum es ging tat es ihr gleich. Dínendil holte sie langsam ein und sah die beiden überrascht an.  
  
„Ist etwas passiert?", versuchte er den Grund ihrer Pause in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
  
„Passiert? Ja, es ist etwas passiert. Ich bin von einem meiner besten Freunde enttäuscht worden. Man sollte nicht alles weitererzählen, was man anvertraut bekommt!", brach es aus Noeriel heraus.  
  
Dann trieb sie Nilda zum Galopp an und ließ zwei Elben zurück, die mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch wohl nie gerechnet hätten. Dínendil wollte schon hinterher reiten, aber Legolas hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Lass sie sich lieber erst beruhigen. So aufgebracht habe ich selten eine Elbin erlebt. Sie wird sowieso nur schneller als wir in Bruchtal ankommen. Dort kannst du immer noch mit ihr reden, was ich dir auch raten würde", meinte er zu Dínendil.  
  
Der kalte Wind streifte Noeriels Gesicht. So schnell wie nun war sie schon lange nicht mehr geritten. Aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall von Dínendil eingeholt werden, falls er ihr nach reiten sollte. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt sie hätte einen guten Freund in ihm gefunden. Aber anscheinend konnte man ihm nicht wirklich vertrauen. Sie wusste zwar nicht ob er es auch noch weiteren Personen erzählt hatte, aber sie konnte es sich gut vorstellen.  
  
Sie war noch immer tief in Gedanken über diesen Vorfall versunken, als Nilda von selbst langsamer wurde. Schnell erkannte sie auch den Grund dafür. Sie hatten Bruchtal erreicht. Die Stute war wie selbstverständlich durch das Tor in den Hof gelaufen und dort stehen geblieben. Wie sie es schon so oft nach Ausritten gemacht hatte.  
  
Noeriel sah sich um. Alles schien wie immer zu sein. Als ob sie gar nicht weg gewesen wäre. Langsam stieg sie von Nilda und führte sie den vertrauten Weg zum Stall, wo sie sie zu ihrer Box brachte und den Sattel abnahm.  
  
Danach lief sie so schnell es ging auf ihr Zimmer, um ihr Gepäck abzulegen. Nachdem auch das erledigt war, lief sie mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln durch die Gänge des Hauses. Unterwegs grüßte sie einige Elben, die sie verwundert musterten. Anscheinend hatte nicht wirklich einer mit ihrer Ankunft gerechnet, was auch nicht verwunderlich war. Nicht einmal Elrond wusste davon.  
  
Leise öffnete sie eine Flügeltür, hinter der sich das Arbeitszimmer von Elrond verbarg. Dieser saß in einem Stuhl, vor dem Fenster, durch das der Raum mit dem hellen Sonnenlicht versorgt wurde. In einigen Aufzeichnungen versunken, schien er die Elbin an der Tür gar nicht zu bemerken. Plötzlich aber sah er von dem Buch auf, das er gerade studierte und sah Noeriel leicht verwirrt an.  
  
Diese sah ihn nur an und sagte lächelnd: „Ada, ich bin zurück. Ich habe dich vermisst." Der Halbelb stand nun auf und ging Noeriel einige Schritte entgegen. Dann umarmte er seine Ziehtochter.  
  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Ich verstehe zwar noch nicht, wie du zurück gekehrt bist, aber ich glaube das werde ich gleich erfahren.", meinte er zu Noeriel.  
  
„Die ganze Sache ist nicht allzu aufregend. Ich bin mit den Vertretern des Düsterwaldes hier her geritten, die du zu einem deiner Räte eingeladen hast.", beantwortete sie seine Frage.  
  
Elrond sah sie erneut fragend an: „Und wo sind die Abgesandten? Ich sollte sie so schnell wie möglich begrüßen, als Gastgeber."  
  
„Das wird wohl noch etwas dauern. Ich bin den letzten Rest der Strecke vorgeritten. Aber Legolas und Dínendil dürften in ein bis zwei Stunden hier eintreffen."  
  
Elrond bemerkte den leicht verlegenen Unterton in der Stimme seiner Tochter und nickte nur. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens Zeit sich auf die Ankunft des Prinzen und seiner Begleitung einzustellen. 


End file.
